SoulXMaka Shuffle
by andtherainstops
Summary: Just a song fic that i wanted to do on Soul and Maka


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (SoulxMaka)**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**All About Us - t.A.T.u.**

When he played the piano for her, it was magical. Nothing could break the bond they had in that moment when he played for her. She moved her hand to his, making him stop. He turned to look into her green eyes, he smiled at her. She moved her face closer to his making his heart beat faster with every inch she got closer, and finaly their lips met.  
>for those few moments he was in heaven. For that moment in time, it was all about. Them.<p>

**All Around Me - Flyleaf**

Darkness. That's all he could see. There was no sleep. No time. Just, darkness. The black blood had nearly, fully dievoured him, there was nothing he could grab onto. He was losing hope, and fast. The only one to save him now was the one person he could always rely on. Her soul lighted a path to the one place where he would always want to stay. With her.  
>Maka. She was all around him.<p>

**Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin**

He didnt mean to. He never wanted to read it, but a few trips over his feet, a fall and a few angered words about it not being cool he found it.  
>Maka's diary. He told himself to put it back, but he couldn't, Something told him to take a look. He hesitated for just a moment, but opened to the latest enrty. 'It happened again today, i felt my heart race. Should i be feeling this way? i mean he's my bestfriend not my boyfriend, Sometime's i wish he was'. Lets just say that when Maka got home they wern't just friends anymore.<p>

**Slipped Away - Avirl Lavinge**

"Maka!" There was nothing he could do. He couldn't hold on for much longer.  
>She was slipping away, he gripped her hand tighter.<br>"Soul. I'm sorry" She looked up at him with teirs in her eyes. "No Maka!"  
>He could feel her starting to let go, he gripped tighter. "There's no way i'm letting you go"<br>"Please Soul. Don't make it harder than it already is. Just let me go"  
>"No Maka!, i can't because...because. I-I love you Damin it!"<br>"I love you too!, and that's why i have to do this" She let go of his hand,  
>and slowly she slipped away from him. "NO! MAKA!" but it was too late she was gone.<p>

**Stand in the rain - Superchick**

She was crying alot more these days. He hated to see her cry. She hated to cry. She couldn't handle all the pressure that people were putting on her. She stood out in the rain, letting the it hide her tires. He spotted her, their friends saw her too. She could feel their soul's comming closer toward her.  
>"Go away" Everyone but Black Star stopped. He came closer to her, grabbing onto her shoulders he spun her around. "Now listen to me Maka. I'm Black Star.<br>I'll do all the work for you!" She pushed him off her. "No. you dont get it.  
>NOBODY GETS IT!"He walked away from her, Soul touched his shoulder, telling him that he'll sort it out. He touched her shoulder, she didnt try and pull away. "Maka. Does it realy matter? I love you what else do you need?" She turned to him,<br>he was right, she aslong as she had him nothing realy mattered.

**Bills, Bills, Bills - Glee Cast**

It was that time of the month. Bill time. This always led to a fight between them, Maka would ask for his share and he would say that he was short this month. She would yell at him and he would yell back, then they wouldn't speak for an hour. Soul would miss his girl and get up off the couch and walk to her bedroom. He'd knock 2 times then Maka would open the door and he would apologise and then she would. They'd kiss, hug and make-up,then as a treat they would have a little 'alone' time to do some 'fun' activites. So although there was some bad qualities to Bill time, the good ones always out-weighed them.

**Dirty Talk - Wynter Gordon**

She was just doing her homework, usualy she wouldn't have music on as it would 'distract'  
>her from her work but she made and exception this time, as Soul was out. She was on her bed listening to her favourite song, without even knowing she began singing a few of the words.<br>"I am no Angle, I like it when you do that stuff to me" Soul opened the door to hear Maka singing instead of shutting the door loudly he closed it as quietly as possible. Maka was still singing unawar of Soul's preasents in her room.  
>"Kitten Heels, Lingerie, Pantyhose, Foreplay, Legs up, on the bar, in the back of your car"<br>Soul laughed to himself, little did he know Maka could sense his soul. she kept singing.  
>"love machine, by myself, climax,hot wax S&amp;M on the floor, i like it hardcore"<br>He couldn't believe what she was singing, he knew exactly what each word ment and he knew that she did as well due to her love of reading books. Maka got up off her bed and opened her door, standing there with a stupid look on his face was Soul.  
>"Liked the party did you?" He nodded.<br>"Would you like a privite concert?" He gupled. "Yeah. I mean if you think it will be cool"  
>She smiled and pulled him by his t-shirt to her room.<p>

**Digital Love - Daft Punk**

Last night Soul had a dream, a dream about him...and Maka. He didnt think it was weird that he had a dream about them, dancing, together, being that close that he could fell her breath on his lips, did he? I mean it's not like he has a thing for her, right? RIGHT?  
>Well she had grown up, her chest was now eveloped (not as much as Blairs, but big enough)<br>and he had always loved the way her legs were long and the way her mini-skirt would only just cover her perfect ass WOH HOLD THAT! Did he just say that she has a perfect ass?  
>'Uh yeah you did' inner Soul said. 'Shut up you!' He shouted back. Although he must admit she did look amazing when she bent over to get something that she had dropped on the floor,<br>or when she came out of the bathroom with only a towel on. His nose started to bleed a little and Maka noticed it, grabbing the closest book she gave him one of her famous Maka Chops. "God Soul if you want to think about Blair naked go and do it in your room!"  
>She shouted as she stormed off into her bedroom, unaware that he had goten one over her.<p>

**Never Had A Dream Come True - S Club 7 (yeah i know i'm sad lol)**

He loved it when they resonated Soul's together. He could see inside her, he could see all of the dreams that she had and all of the things that she wanted to do. One always seemed to pop out to him, the day they meet she knew there and then that she wanted to turn him in to a Death Scythe and with alot of hard work she had finaly achived her dream.  
>Buy yet she still wasn't happy, the one thing that she had always wanted to do was have a first kiss in the rain. When she got home that day Soul called her in to the bathroom, she was confused but still walked in to the bathroom she saw Soul standing in the shower with the water running over him, he held out his hand to her and without thinking she took it.<br>"Well its not as good as the real thing but i guess its the next best thing"  
>"Thing? For what?"<br>"For your first kiss in the rain" Maka looked shocked. He knew what she wanted as her first kiss! He pulled her in to one of the most loving and stupid kiss. Soul hoped he was kissing her right but he didnt care aslong as he made one of her dreams come true.

**Leave Out All The Rest - Linkin Park**

It was their song. It played when they confessed their love for each other. It was one of the songs that Soul played for her when he played the Piano and it was playing now during their umm 'activities int he bedroom'. Soul kissed up her now exposed flat stomach, he licked her clevage making her moan out his name. She gripped on to his white hair, pulling him up so she could kiss him, while doing so she had distracted him enough so she could rip his pants off and throw them on the floor along with the other cloths they had once been wearing.  
>She flipped them over so that she was now on top and taking control, leaning in she kissed him deeply. they started to massage each other knowing their weak spots, when a knock at the door stoped them. Maka pulled away from him and looked up to the door, she grouned when she heard the persons voice. It was her stupid cheating father. Maka shouted at him to go away! and she finished what she had started.<p>

**Well this took me a while hope you liked it XD Read and Review Please!**


End file.
